I've been selfish
by wlfmanjack
Summary: Several years after Salem's defeat, we find Ruby Rose living alone with an unexpected visit from her sister as Yang vents about herself


With hours remaining until daybreak we find Ruby Rose, lying in her bed, staring upon the ceiling as she had failed to sleep nearly the entire night, the world she lived in was much different and she herself was too. After reaching to the side towards her nightstand and glancing upon her scroll, she decided sleep wasn't going to happen tonight and crawled out. The glum girl pulled apart her blanket and sat upward, in her youth she used to wear cutesy pajamas as sleeping use to bring her joy, but now she settles for any pair of panties while bare breasted. Scanning her vacant tiny bedroom, was a sea of clothing that she reached down and pulled a single top from. After donning the garment, Ruby stood upward and began sauntering across her pigsty and walked out the door, in her tiny apartment we find a small living area, with a small square table and two chairs on the far left end of her place, while directly to her left of her bedroom door was a stove, sink, and fridge in her quite compact domain.

Her first action was to maybe raid her fridge for a decent snack, before taking a mourning run at the first sign of light outside, but before he could reach for her meal, three very loud knocks pounded at her front door. Alarmed, Ruby pondered who could possibly be up aside from her this late. She then doubled back into her room and began casting multiple clothes from the ground over to the side in order to pull out her trusted weapon crescent rose. With a quick gear turn, her weapon extended forward, but the blade itself was jammed. With a mild groan, she jiggled her scythe until the blade came undone, then quickly but quietly tip toed across her apartment.

Ruby then peaked through the small window by her door to find someone she hadn't expected to see, her own sister Yang. The girl was slouched and looked slightly disoriented and surprisingly her... Prosthetic was missing? Ruby's mind filled with questions of this unusual visit as her older sister glanced back at her, widening her grin. The younger sister sighed and placed her weapon upon the wall. She then flung open her door and groaned, "Hi Yang, nice seeing you again."

"RUBY! Mah baby sissah, how are yoooooou?" The blonde cooed.

"Well these days I somehow feel both tired and wide awake all the time, but other than that, not too bad."

The elder sister let out an obnoxious giggle and mumbled, "Yeeee, life sucks don it."

Tightening her eyelids together, Ruby groaned, "Yang, what are you doing here?"

"Whaaaaaaat, can't I come fisit my sister."

"... Okay two questions, one why are you REALLY here and two, why are you drunk. Your breath has an unbearable stench of alcohol."

"... Because I need someone and I don't know who to talk to."

Despite harboring a smile, Yang's eyes looked as though they were on the verge of tears. Ruby stared at her sister while she herself glanced to the side, unable to maintain eye contact. With another sigh Ruby moaned, "Well come in I guess."

"Hey-heeeeeeey thanks sis," the blonde croaked entering her sister's domain.

"Also, what happened to your arm," little red asked closing the door.

"... You know, I don't really remember."

* * *

Yang sat quietly on one of her sister's dinning chairs, staring blankly at the floor. Ruby approached her with a small glass of water and placed it on table near her sister. The blonde visitor proceeded to reach for the glass and inhale the entire beverage while little red sat beside her.

"Okay Yang, what's on your mind?" Ruby sighed.

Placing her glass down, Yang took a deep breath and finally vented out her frustration, "Ruby... I've been selfish."

"What makes you say that?"

"You and I... We use to be so close and yet... we haven't talked in how long?"

"Well... People grow apart, what can you do?" Ruby mediated.

"No you don't get it... You know about Raven right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... For years I wanted to get to know her, to know why she left me and dad... Only to find out it was because she was a coward and just didn't care about us."

"Okay."

"And Summer... For years I thought she was my mom, I loved her... But then she walked out that door and... never came back."

Ruby grimaced over hearing about her mother, but stayed strong to be supportive of her sister, "... Go on..."

"What I'm saying is... I've felt alone... For a long time. I've had one mom who left me before I got to know her and another mom who left when I was too little to save her. I needed to feel loved again, but I knew you needed me too... Everyone knew. You were so small and innocent when Summer left us. I felt the pain of losing someone precious, but you... You were still too young to know what was going on... So I put on a happy face. I stayed strong for you, and dad and Uncle Qrow... We were all ready and willing to give you the best childhood we could."

Ruby smiled a bit and moaned, "Yeah... You guys really did care for me."

"But... Something happened to me. I don't know how and I don't know why, but for some reason I lost that connection with you and instead... I wanted it from Blake."

Ruby paused as this unnatural visit came more clear, "... Did something happen between you two again?"

"... It's not working out between us, so we ended it."

"I'm so sorry"

Yang shook her head to keep focus, "Anyway, back to my story, there I was partnered up with this nobody. She was quiet and distant... Hiding a lot of secrets from us, but in a weird way... I wanted her attention."

"Riiiiiight..."

"It was like... After years of wanting to get to know my own mother, Raven, I somehow projected those feeling onto Blake."

"... That... huh," Ruby pondered.

"... But it got worse, she left me when I tried to be there for her. For years I thought trying to find Raven was a fruitless effort and here I was, reaching out to Blake when she was in trouble and then... We were driven even further apart than before."

"The Fall of Beacon..." the younger sister moaned, "it was a rough one for all of us."

"You don't get it Ruby, I was destroyed when Blake left, but at the same time it made me want her more. I hated these feelings I developed, I hated her, but god damn it I couldn't get her out of my head. It was like every instinct was working against me, my heart was in two different places and I couldn't stand it."

"... And then what happened."

"Ruby... I traveled across the world to find you cause I knew you needed me, but then... Blake came back and... She was all I could think about again. When she was around I didn't want her out of my sight. I had to spend every waking moment with her and things felt great..."

As Yang fell silent, Ruby waited patiently as she could feel her sister's words getting colder and colder, "... Yang... What's going on between you two?"

"I've tried to make it work for years Ruby... I kept telling myself our love was meant to be... That it was us... I had her and I didn't want to let her go no matter what, but the longer I got to know her... I felt... Bored by her."

"Bored?" Little red echoed.

"You don't understand, at first things felt exciting, the world was in danger and this... Mysterious woman I was longing for was finally showing me some attention... But when all was said and done... When Salem was no longer a threat, when Blake was finally mine... It didn't feel the same."

"So you came to me this late at night because of relationship troubles?"

"... Ruby... I stopped caring about Raven around the same time I couldn't live without Blake... Do you think... I can only love someone who is cold and distant to me? To people that don't show me any kind of affection? Is that sad... Am I just pathetic..."

As tears began to well up in Yang's eyes, her sister clarified, "Yang... I think you're just confused. When we were young, you wanted to stay strong and make sure I had a proper childhood at the expense of your own. Now I can't thank you enough for that, between you, dad, and Uncle Qrow... I was very happy and very loved, but I think in all that time during your independence, you've developed an obscure view on love and projected it on how Blake treated you and now that she loves you back, you can't feel the same way anymore."

"So that's it, I'm just doomed to be attracted to people who leave me?"

"No, but I do think you need some time for yourself. Why don't you and dad spend some time together, you know make up for lost times. Try to get him to dote on you, you deserve to be happy Yang."

"... Ruby I have a confession to make..."

"... Oh?"

"During the Fall of Beacon, I ran into Weiss, but couldn't find you or Blake. I told Weiss to look for you while I looked for Blake... And ever since then... I've hated myself for it."

Letting out another sigh, Ruby soothed, "Don't worry about it Yang... I'm obviously fine now."

"Maybe... But... I still regret doing it."

* * *

**So yeah, I've increasingly become more and more frustrated over RWBY and its choices lately**

**Needless to say I'm very disappointed in how Yang's character is being progressed. I thought she had the potential to be the next Iroh from Avatar. A wise kind hearted soul who's experienced loss and because of that she values family more than ever, but feels like she's nothing like that anymore**

**And I wanted to give my take on the whole Bumblebee thing and how it fits in with Yang's character of being someone who is suppose to be overprotective of Ruby and has abandonment issues**

**And I know this fic will inevitably attract the attention of some shipper to try and justify this shit, but I've heard every deflection and the amount of reaching you have to do for something the writers clearly didn't put that much thought into, among other things, just gives me a headache at this point  
**


End file.
